


November Series Covers

by Levinson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Arranged Marriage, Bride Capture, CarrierVerse, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Gender Issues, M/M, Maledom, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.<br/>This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.</p><p>No money has been made from this.</p><p>All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [November](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194173) by [Kabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabi/pseuds/Kabi). 



[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-November_zps76cdcabe.jpg.html)


	2. Cadet Murphy

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-CadetMurphy_zpscc14e75b.jpg.html)


	3. Mel & Hoss

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-MelampHoss_zpse846e3a8.jpg.html)


	4. August

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-August_zps3fe17702.jpg.html)


	5. Ghali's Story

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-GhalisStory_zpsd6b05a11.jpg.html)


	6. Chase Duvenant

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-ChaseDuvenant_zps63c7bd0b.jpg.html)


	7. Ivan Kosin

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-IvanKosin_zpse0cb1db6.jpg.html)


	8. Blake

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-Blake_zps7b41a915.jpg.html)


	9. Mikael Pacioli

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Kabi-NovemberSeries-MikaelPacioli_zps6e10ea25.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
